Circo del Placer
by Humpty Dumpty Dhu
Summary: Zuko decide visitar un "circo" bastante peculiar. Confusión, experiencias carnales, y un descubrimiento que lo dejará helado. Este fic participa en el Reto "Si la vida te da lemon, haz limonada" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!
Disclaimer: **_Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang_** es propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. La imagen de portada tampoco me pertenece.

 **Advertencia** : Lemon. Lenguaje obsceno. Incesto.

 **Aclaración** : Semi Universo Alterno, donde existen los Maestros, el mundo está dividido en naciones, pero la historia no sigue el curso original de la serie.

Historia dedicada a Prota, mejor conocido como **Al**. Buen amigo, excelente escritor y genial persona. Sé que le gusta el Zucest y además está de cumpleaños. ¡Felicidades! n.n

 _Este fic participa en el Reto "Si la vida te da lemon, haz limonada" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!_

* * *

La idea de El Circo del Placer nació en el Reino Tierra, mientras Iknik Blackstone Varrick disfrutaba de un buen vino en un burdel de la ciudad, acompañado de sus socios de negocios. A Varrick le encantaban ese tipo de lugares, sin embargo, después de cientos de visitas, iban perdiendo su "magia". Fue ahí cuando el alcohol se le subió a la cabeza y decidió crear algo novedoso, con un estilo base de prostíbulo, pero con una chispa, una serie de espectáculos que se renovarían cada cierto tiempo, para que el público jamás se aburriera.

—¡Es brillante! ¡Joder, ojalá se me hubiera ocurrido a mí! —aplaudió Hisazhi, amigo y socio, quien estaba aún más borracho que el mismo Varrick. — ¿Y cómo piensas llamarle? —Varrick lo pensó durante varios segundos. Después, exclamó triunfal:

—¡El Circo del Placer!, porque será más que un lugar para ir a tener sexo. Te dejará maravillado, será el mejor circo de todos. Además, el nombre pega.

Y así, el joven empresario empezó con su proyecto.

La inversión para poner el circo no constituyó ningún problema. Desde que era un simple muchacho en la Tribu agua del Sur, mostró una facilidad y un ingenio único para los negocios, a tal punto, que a sus veintitantos años ya era uno de los hombres con mayores riquezas económicas en todas las naciones, y todo lo logró comenzando a vender maquinaria, y poniendo su industria de envíos por barco.

Lo primero que hizo fue comprar una carpa, porque, ¿qué es un circo sin un llamativo toldo que atraiga a la gente? Escogió una roja con dorado, colores que más tarde se convertirían en los principales de todo su establecimiento.

Una vez comprados todos los muebles, lo siguiente era contratar a gente con experiencia, pero no para que ellos se presentaran: eso hubiera sido mucho gasto de dinero en las "estrellas". Preferible pagarle a un no profesional. Sin embargo, necesitaba que alguien hiciera a esos perdedores, unos reyes del espectáculo. Y para eso se requería a los mejores en el mundo de la prostitución. Tenían que enseñarles cada truco, cómo mirar, cómo fingir, cómo moverse; para que algo tan simple como un acto sexual, se convirtiera en la mejor experiencia de sus vidas. Debía de hacerse con cariño, si el cliente así lo estipulaba. O podía ser rudo, salvaje. De cualquier manera, debía de ser mágico. Tan bueno, que el cliente olvidara si tenía pareja, hijos, si era moral o no pagar por sexo. Tan exacto, que el cliente quedara satisfecho, pero que, al irse, sólo pensara en volver a la noche siguiente. Tan perfecto, que sus empleados hicieran gritar de placer hasta al más frígido.

Luego venía la parte más difícil: buscar nuevos talentos. Varrick no prestó atención a sus anteriores empleos, sus condiciones económicas, ni siquiera les pedía que bailaran o trataran de seducirlo para probar sus cualidades. No: Varrick creía fielmente que cualquiera podía ser instruido en el arte del sexo. Tan sólo pedía un requisito: Que no fueran, precisamente, los más sanos en cuanto a estabilidad mental. Él quería gente con problemas no demasiado graves como para poner en riesgo la vida de alguien. Buscaba jóvenes con autoestima baja, con una pérdida de identidad tan enorme, que estarían contentos al ver que hombres y mujeres pagaban para ir a verlos. También los narcisistas eran bienvenidos. Y cómo olvidar a los que tenían el síndrome de Wendy, o traumas cualesquiera infantiles. Ellos solían ser de los mejores en la cama.

Por esas razones Varrick prefería a este tipo de personas: Eran rápidos aprendiendo, eficientes y no cobraban demasiado.

Para el reclutamiento solía poner carteles en ubicaciones estratégicas. Más que nada en zonas pobres donde había jóvenes (incluso niños) sin hogar, con problemas con papi y mami, que sólo deseaban ganarse una buena oportunidad. La mayoría sonreía gustosa al saber que ganarían dinero, y, además, entrarían al mundo del "espectáculo". Otra estrategia, la que más le gustaba, era ir a orfanatos. Analizaba bien a cada uno. Ese, el escandaloso, la rebelde, el que tenía peor pasado, ese que nadie quería, era el indicado para él. Unas que otras veces también visitó hospitales mentales. Y con un poco de dinero bajo la mesa, logró llevarse a adolescentes ya o casi curados. Así, para todas esas docenas de abandonados, Varrick logró convertirse en una especie de padre. Y claro que él los apreciaba, después de todo, ¿quién no iba a querer a sus pequeñas fuentes de ingresos?

El toque final, aparte del entrenamiento que resultó ser más fácil de lo que esperaba, era el vestuario y maquillaje. Todo el circo estaba pensado para parecer un carnaval, y, de paso, mantener cierto anonimato. Los visitantes, tanto como los prostitutos, usarían antifaces, o máscaras de cara completa si había algo en su rostro digno de ocultar. Además, seleccionar prendas y colores que resaltaran la belleza de cada quien, fue todo un reto. Aunque, para Varrick, consistió en la parte más divertida de todas. Se trataba de la metamorfosis, cuando una simple campesina, pasaba a ser una diosa del placer.

* * *

—Buenas noches, señor, ¿en qué lo puedo ayudar?

—Quisiera un boleto —contestó Zuko, en voz baja. A pesar de que su cara se encontraba cubierta con una máscara, le era inevitable sentir vergüenza y pánico de que alguien lo reconociera en ese lugar.

—Por supuesto. Pero antes, me veo obligado a preguntar: ¿es usted mayor de edad? La entrada a menores está prohibida. —Eso, más que nada, era una mera formalidad. No había manera de comprobar que el cliente tenía más de veinte años, al menos que llevaran su muy fácil de falsificar, registro de nacimiento. Aun así, esa simple pregunta les ayudaba para no tener problemas legales.

—Lo soy —contestó después de tragar duro. Él ya tenía veintiún años, aunque la sola idea de que sospecharan que era menor y lo enviaran a la cárcel por mentir, le aterraba. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que pudiera ir preso por ello, mas esa noche su cabeza no funcionaba con normalidad.

—Bien. ¿Qué tipo de boleto desea? —preguntó el señor de la taquilla.

—¿Disculpe? —Zuko se sentía confundido. ¿Había más de un tipo de boleto?

El vendedor rodó los ojos por la pérdida de tiempo que estaba resultando ser ese hombre. Con su cabeza señaló un cartel que decía:

 _Boleto dorado: 100 Piezas de oro._

 _Boleto de plata: 70 Piezas de oro._

 _Boleto de bronce: 40 Piezas de oro._

 _Boleto regular: 20 Piezas de oro._

Zuko comprobó satisfecho que llevaba consigo 110 monedas de oro, fruto de trabajar y ahorrar durante seis meses seguidos en la casa del té de su tío, ganándose propinas y haciendo dobles turnos.

Sin siquiera preguntar la diferencia entre cada boleto, optó por uno dorado. Por fin, el señor vestido con un típico traje de feria color rojo con rayas blancas, le entregó su entrada y pudo pasar al circo.

Una clásica música de carnaval lo recibió. En otras condiciones, hubiera pensado en payasos; pero por supuesto, este no era un circo normal con animales humillados y personas maquilladas tratando de dar risa. No por nada se llamaba "El Circo del Placer".

Se quedó mirando el recibidor: Había un par de sillones de terciopelo, dos muchachas besándose, con peinados extravagantes y casi desnudas, que recibían toda la atención del público, un hombre con un abdomen perfecto, vistiendo sólo bóxers y haciendo "malabares" con su fuego control, que, si lo pensabas, no tenían mucha gracia, pero visualmente era bastante atractivo de ver; también había un montón de mujeres que pasaban de aquí a allá ofreciéndoles tragos a los invitados. Sin poder evitarlo, imaginó la voz de su tío Iroh recordándole "No aceptes bebidas de extraños", seguida de una mirada de decepción por haberlo pillado en un lugar como aquel. Entonces, se preguntó si en verdad estaba haciendo lo correcto. ¡Qué va! Eso no era correcto mirando por donde lo miraras.

¿Y qué hacía un chico como él ahí? Digamos que había sido víctima de la presión social y, además, se dejó llevar por la publicidad, fuera buena o mala: En una ocasión escuchó venir de un amigo, que en el circo había una maga capaz de hacer que tuvieras tres orgasmos instantáneos, si tan sólo decías las palabras mágicas. Era asqueroso, pero funcionó para que Zuko despertara su interés.

Verán, este Maestro Fuego tenía un problema. No uno de vida o muerte. Sí del tipo que, cuando no eres lo suficientemente mayor y sabio, sientes que es el fin del mundo. Tenía veintiún años y era virgen. Aún tenía juventud por delante, eso no se dudaba; sin embargo, cuando la mayoría de tus amigos ya estaban casados o al menos habían tenido sexo con una mujer, uno se sentía muy merecedor del premio oficial al Perdedor de las Cuatro Naciones.

Esto no siempre fue así. Antes de la plática con Uter y Shino, ni siquiera se preocupaba por encontrar novia…

—¿A qué edad perdieron su virginidad? —preguntó Shino, quien parecía nunca tener vergüenza y sacaba los temas de conversación más raros cuando los tres amigos se quedaban en silencio por varios minutos—. Yo a los dieciocho.

—¡Shino! —Le regañó Uter.

—Es una pregunta normal —Se encogió de hombros—. Venga, el sexo es algo natural en los humanos.

Uter rodó los ojos, y respondió, reasignado:

—A los quince.

Shino hizo una especie de aullido para exclamar una felicitación hacia su amigo.

—¿Y tú, Zuko? —cuestionó curioso, pues no había emitido ni un sonido en toda la conversación.

—Aún no he tenido sexo —confesó sin pena. Ante su respuesta, los otros dos Maestros Fuego se le quedaron viendo atónitos.

—¿Zuko, el ídolo adolescente, el rompecorazones, el guapo del barrio, jamás ha tenido sexo?

—¿Tiene algo de malo?

—No es eso; es que… ¡Incluso Shino ya no es virgen! —explicó Uter, recibiendo un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro como respuesta de Shino.

—Bueno, supongo no se ha presentado la oportunidad. Ya saben que difícilmente me siento atraído por alguien.

—Bla bla bla. Tú lo que necesitas es follar con una profesional. No te pedimos que "hagas el amor", pero Zuko, no puedes seguir siendo virgen a tu edad —opinó Shino, como si fuera todo un sabio en el estudio del sexo.

—Como sea —Quiso hacer como si no le importara, y quizá al principio fue así. Pero en la noche, cuando se fue a dormir, sólo podía pensar en lo que se sentiría al estar con una mujer.

Dos semanas después, esa curiosidad había pasado ya a segundo plano. El tema más reciente, que era el centro de todas las conversaciones en el barrio, era la boda de Iker, un no-maestro perezoso y de aspecto descuidado, pero con la fortuna de heredar un viñedo cuando sus padres fallecieran. Eso ayudó, en parte, a que encontrara una esposa.

La ceremonia se celebraría en el Dragón del Jazmín, la tienda de té de Iroh, un viejo amigo de la familia. Zuko, quien trabaja desde hace años con su tío y le sacaba provecho a su Fuego Control calentado el té (porque mucho no podía hacer con sus llamas, considerando que pertenecían a un sector bajo de la sociedad), estaría sirviendo bebidas y galletas a los invitados.

—Incluso Iker se va a casar… y tendrá sexo esta noche —Le susurró Shino, mientras Zuko estaba acomodando las tacitas de porcelana para la boda.

—¿Sabes? Para ser mi amigo, eres bastante molesto —Lo fulminó con la mirada y siguió con su labor.

—Di lo que quieras. Sé que en el fondo deseas hacerlo, por lo que te dejaré un volante que podría ser de tu interés —buscó entre su ropa, y le entregó un papel arrugado.

—¡Shino, deja a Zuko en paz! —reprendió Uter, recién llegando al lugar. Sabía que a su amigo le gustaba el sexo, y molestar gente, así que cuando podía molestar a alguien con temas de sexualidad, era imparable.

Shino le guiñó el ojo, apuntó hacia la propaganda, y desapareció del lugar.

Zuko se quedó observándola.

 _Circo del Placer._

~ _Sólo para personas que saben lo que es bueno_ ~

 _Te garantizamos la mejor noche de tu vida, o te devolvemos tu dinero*_

 _¡Asiste con antifaz!_

 _Del 7 al 14 de mayo._

 _Horarios: Todos los días de 11 pm a 4 am._

 _*Aplican restricciones._

Era bastante simple, pero había algo en ella que le despertaba interés. Quizá esa falta de información para mantener cierto misterio que sembrara curiosidad en el espectador, o quizá sólo eran los colores: papel blanco, letras con tinta dorada y adornos de rayas rojas que parecían dispararse hacia afuera.

No tenía intenciones de ir, pero aun así guardó la publicidad. Hace pocos días ya había escuchado hablar del famoso lugar, aunque aún no entendía con exactitud el concepto.

Ya a las seis de la mañana, cuando la "pequeña ceremonia" que se había convertido en una fiesta con más de doscientos invitados, llegó a su fin, y luego de haber tomado doce tazas de aguardiente, Zuko se fue a su casa sintiéndose miserable.

—¡Él ni siquiera es apuesto! —Se lamentó en voz alta.

—Ya, ya —trató de consolarlo su tío, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. Él no sabía qué lo había afectado tanto, pero decidió dejarlo así. De todos modos, Zuko ebrio decía muchas incoherencias.

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó con una resaca enorme, y una erección que parecía formar una carpa de circo por las sábanas.

—Circo… —dijo en voz baja, como si esa palabra le recordara a algo.

Fue hasta que se encontró con el papel en su mueble junto a la cama, que todo tuvo sentido. Recapituló su noche: Él, sirviendo té. Iker, un perdedor que tendría sexo antes que él. Circo, un lugar mágico para perder tu virginidad.

Sacudió la cabeza para tratar de deshacerse de esas ideas. ¿Un prostíbulo? Seguro podía conseguir algo mejor que eso. Aquellos lugares de mala muerte sólo manchaban el nombre de la sociedad. ¡Qué poco honor pagar para tener relaciones sexuales!

—¡Zuko! ¡Al fin decidiste despertar! —exclamó de buen humor Iroh—. Ten, te hice un té cura resacas.

—Gracias, tío —Le dio un sorbo a su bebida caliente, rezando para que en verdad le quitara el dolor de cabeza y, de paso, le sacara esos pensamientos de su mente sobre ir al circo para grandes.

—¿Ocurre algo? —indagó perspicaz—. Tú no eres de los que se emborrachan. Sé que era una fiesta, pero aun así te noto distinto…

Zuko se ruborizó ligeramente, asombrado por su habilidad de análisis; pues, según él, no había actuado nada fuera de lo normal. De cualquier manera, se negaba a mencionar una sola palabra sobre sus problemas sexuales a su tío.

—No. Todavía me siento un poco mareado, eso es todo —Se excusó, y le dio el último sorbo a su taza.

Iroh, por supuesto, no le creyó, aunque optó por dejarlo pasar esa vez. Si era un aprieto pequeño, su joven sobrino se encargaría de eso, o, en el peor de los casos, se equivocaría y aprendería una valiosa lección. Si, en cambio, estaba en un gran apuro, tarde o temprano acudiría a él en busca de ayuda.

—Iré a dar un paseo. ¡Nos vemos! —huyó de la casa cual cobarde. En verdad necesitaba aire fresco, algo para despejar su cerebro.

Llegó hasta el parque del pueblo y optó por sentarse en una banca, con los ojos cerrados en un estado de relajación. El día estaba soleado, pero no hacía un calor agobiante, no había niños ruidosos y se respiraba tranquilidad. Todo parecía perfecto... Hasta que unas entusiastas voces lo desconcentraron.

—¿Supiste del nuevo circo…? Oí que tiene a las mujeres más hermosas de las cuatro naciones. Mi primo ya ha ido tres veces de lo bueno que está —¡Suficiente! Esa era la señal definitiva. Tenía que ir a ese lugar sí o sí. No necesariamente a tener sexo. Podía ir sólo a echar un vistazo, ¿no?

Fue corriendo a su habitación, revisó debajo de la cama y miró con lástima a su alcancía de jabalí puercoespín.

—Quizá el año que viene… —dijo para sí, pensando en esas hermosas espadas gemelas que había visto en la tienda de armas y a las que ahora tendría que renunciar.

Rompió la cerámica y los pedazos quedaron esparcidos por el suelo, junto con las monedas de oro. Con cuidado de no cortarse, contó el dinero sin ser exacto, sólo para saber un aproximado. Después, recogió la basura y guardó bien sus piezas de oro.

Volvió a leer el volante y reparó en el detalle del antifaz. Eso, en parte, era un alivio. Así, si llegara a ocurrir que un conocido estaba en el circo, ninguno de los dos se reconocería.

Empezó a buscar en su baúl de viejas cosas. Estaba seguro de que algo encontraría. Tras media hora buscando en él, en sus cajones y en su armario, encontró algo útil: su máscara del Espíritu Azul, un personaje inventado por él, del que solía disfrazarse cuando niño y jugar a que luchaba contra los malos. Estaba enterrada en polvo, hace años que no la usaba; sin embargo, se había mantenido intacta. La limpió y la dejó sobre su cama, junto con la toga café que llevaría.

Dinero: listo.

Indumentaria: lista.

Voluntad: pendiente.

Aunque trató, no asistió esa misma noche: esperó tres días, luchando internamente entre si ir o no. Al final, le ganó la curiosidad y desesperación, y una vez su tío se encontraba dormido, se escabulló por la ventana rumbo a la última función.

* * *

Así fue cómo terminó en ese recibidor, sin saber qué hacer más que aceptar una bebida "sospechosa" color púrpura, de la linda chica en vestido tinto.

—¡Bienvenido, bienvenido! Caballero, ¿está preparado para tener una noche inolvidable? —Se le acercó un hombre de tez morena, con bigote bien perfilado, y un enorme sombrero de gala—. Mi nombre es Varrick y yo me encargaré de que tu estadía aquí sea agradable —Lo reflexionó por un segundo—. ¡Hey! creo que esa frase queda mejor para mis chicas. Bien, como sea. Si me permites un consejo, tu máscara, aparte de que asusta, no tiene orificio para la boca. Así no podrás usar tu lengua. A menos que te la quites, claro.

Zuko de repente se sintió mareado. Ese hombre hablaba mucho y rápido.

—Bueno, ¿y qué te apetece esta noche? ¿quieres ver el menú? Tenemos del Reino Tierra, de las Tribus Agua, de tu Nación, incluso unas muñecas que simulan ser Nómadas. O, si lo prefieres, hay domadoras, magas, acróbatas…

—¡Alto! —gritó él, y se debatió entre si decirle que era virgen o no—. Sólo quiero algo simple.

—¿Simple? Has venido al lugar equivocado, hijo. Este circo es lo que sea menos simple. Aunque entiendo tu punto. Me alegra decirte que te tengo a la mujer ideal. Pero antes, ¿puedo ver tu boleto? —Zuko se lo enseñó de mala gana. El circo comenzaba a fastidiarle y hubiera huido de ahí, sino fuera porque el señor lo empujó por uno de los pasillos.

—Entra ahí. Una mujer está esperándote. No te preocupes, tómate tu tiempo y hazle lo que quieras.

Zuko estaba sudando demasiado, como nunca en su vida. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que incluso le pareció escucharlo.

—Bueno, aquí vamos —susurró para darse ánimos. Y, sin pensarlo mucho (sabía que, si se ponía a meditarlo, no lo haría), corrió las cortinas y se metió a la habitación.

Había dos antorchas en cada esquina del cuarto, éstas le daban cierto aspecto romántico a la habitación, pues no estaban ni sumidos en la oscuridad, ni completamente alumbrados.

En el centro había dos pedazos de tela blanca amarrados al techo. De ellos, poco a poco fue bajando una joven de largo cabello castaño amarrado en una trenza. Vestía un top y un pantalón rosa que se pegaban a su delicada figura, y su rostro permanecía oculto bajo un elegante antifaz color blanco brillante. Antes de tocar el suelo, volvió a subir con ayuda de sus brazos y piernas, y así empezó una especie de danza sensual. Los movimientos de la artista eran delicados, precisos. Se movía con demasiada facilidad, como si su cuerpo hubiera sido creado con el único propósito de hacer acrobacias. Daba giros, movía sus manos teatralmente, se abría de piernas. En verdad parecía estar volando. Era un espectáculo fascinante de observar. En la cabeza del Maestro Fuego empezó a sonar una melodía suave, hipnótica. No tuvo ni idea de cuánto duró la presentación; pero, cuando se acabó, aplaudió repetidas veces.

—Gracias, gracias —La artista hizo una reverencia, y luego se fue acercando hacia su invitado de la noche—. Dime, ¿qué es lo que deseas?

Zuko tragó grueso. Esa era, en verdad, una interesante pregunta. Una pregunta para la cual no estaba preparado.

—Quiero perder mi virginidad —Al no encontrar qué decir, optó por ir al grano.

Ty Lee, la acróbata, no se inmutó en lo absoluto. No podría contar con los dedos de las manos, las veces que se acostó con algún virgen. Y, a decir verdad, le producían cierta ternura difícil de explicar. Ella tenía que ser delicada, suave, darles una experiencia fascinante. Sabía que la primera vez era inolvidable, por eso le honraba que fuera ella su experiencia sexual inicial.

Lo primero que hizo fue levantar un poco la desagradable máscara de su compañero. Paró justo cuando sus labios quedaron al descubierto, y entonces empezó a besarlo.

Zuko cerró los ojos con fuerza. Ella era buena en lo que hacía, tenía un sabor dulce, pero, aun así, no podía evitar sentirse nervioso. Su cuerpo sudaba y se preguntó si iba a ser capaz de hacerlo.

—Relájate. No tienes por qué estar tan tenso —Le acarició los hombros con dulzura, y, cuando pudo comprobar que su pulso había vuelto a la normalidad, lamió su cuello lentamente.

Zuko soltó un apenas audible gemido, y Ty Lee decidió que lo mejor sería seguir con el "calentamiento" en el colchón que yacía en el suelo, cubierto de cojines de seda.

Ella se puso sobre él, con cuidado de no aplastarlo. Iba repartiendo besos por su piel, al tiempo que lo acariciaba lentamente. Se supone que debía ser una sensación placentera, pero Zuko seguía con esa punzada de ansiedad y miedo.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿es que no te gusto? —preguntó angustiada la acróbata, en cuanto notó lo estático que permanecía Zuko.

—No, no es eso —Se apresuró a aclarar—. Soy yo... De verdad, creo que no podré hacerlo. Lo siento tanto —confesó apenado.

—No hace falta que te disculpes. De hecho, agradezco que seas honesto conmigo —Le regaló una sonrisa. Las veces que alguien se había arrepentido de tener sexo con ella, sí que las podía contar con los dedos de sus manos, aunque no era algo que le molestara por completo.

—¿Cómo terminó una chica como tú, en un lugar como este? —cuestionó con la mirada perdida, conmovido por la comprensión y docilidad de ella.

Ty Lee inclinó la cabeza hacia la izquierda, meditando la pregunta. Los hombres con los que solía tener sexo, jamás mostraban interés en su vida personal. Sin embargo, Varrick decía que siempre había que darles lo que querían; así que, sin pensar mucho en la respuesta, dijo:

—Hui de casa. No me gustaba estar ahí. Tenía seis hermanas iguales a mí, era como verse en el espejo a cada momento del día. Además, mis padres no me prestaban atención. Nunca estaban en casa, y, cuando estaban, se hacían cargo de las demás en vez de mí. No duré mucho tiempo en la calle. Un día vi el anuncio del circo, acudí aquí y Varrick me dio el empleo. Él es muy bueno con nosotros. Nos dio una segunda oportunidad —contó con una sonrisa en el rostro. Zuko bajó la mirada. Resultaba un tanto triste que, personas en esas condiciones, tuvieran que recurrir a vender sus cuerpos, porque no había otra opción.

La acróbata percibió el cambio de humor en su invitado.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte. A mí me gusta estar aquí. Los hombres son buenos conmigo, tengo tiempo libre, gano bien e incluso he hecho amigos —explicó, tratando de animarlo, pues sabía que un cliente abatido, era igual a un fracaso de ella.

Zuko la miró dubitativo, y al final se dejó convencer por sus palabras.

—Creo que tengo que irme —Se paró del colchón lentamente. Le hubiera gustado conocerla, en otro momento, en otras circunstancias.

—Nos vemos pronto —movió su mano para despedirse, tal como Varrick le había enseñado. Siempre era mejor decir un "hasta pronto" que un "adiós", pues plantaba en la mente del cliente la idea de regresar.

El Maestro Fuego salió de la habitación y un cambio drástico de temperatura lo recibió.

—¡Vaya, sí que fuiste rápido! —Varrick fue corriendo hacia su lado, y en un gesto de camaradería, le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo—. ¿Qué tal mi chica? ¿Te gustó?

—Fue una experiencia increíble —contestó. Sabía que decirle que no había tenido sexo con ella no serviría de nada.

—¿Pero adónde vas? —preguntó al notar que se dirigía a la salida.

—He terminado por hoy.

—Hijo, tienes un boleto dorado. Con eso puedes acostarte con tres de mis mejores putas —sugirió con una sonrisa optimista en el rostro.

—Gracias, pero no estoy interesado —La plática con la acróbata le había abierto los ojos. ¿Realmente él era el tipo de persona que le pagaba a alguien para tener sexo?

—Me disculparás por insistir, pero no puedo dejar que te vayas así como así. Sería casi como robarte tu dinero. Permíteme hacerte una última sugerencia, que va de la mano con una advertencia: Muy pocos, por no decir nadie, se han resistido a la Princesa Relámpago. Es de las favoritas —Varrick era observador, la experiencia en el negocio le había otorgado una especie de sexto sentido. Y aunque había fallado en la primera, al mandarlo con una chica dulce, esta vez estaba convencido de que lo que el extraño de la máscara azul necesitaba, era una mujer fuerte, como su querida Azula.

Zuko rio. ¡La Princesa Relámpago! ¡Vaya mote! Eso le recordó a un superhéroe de la tienda de historietas.

—Como sea —suspiró cansado. Ese hombre tenía pinta de ser terco, y justo ahora no estaba en condiciones para discutir, por lo que aceptó. De cualquier manera, siempre quedaba la opción de decirle que no a la tal chica relámpago.

Varrick lo llevó hasta lo más profundo de la carpa del circo, por donde no se escuchaba el ruido del recibidor y las cortinas que dividían las habitaciones comenzaban a tomar un estilo más elegante que el resto.

—Que te diviertas —Se detuvo frente a una puerta de tela color rojo vibrante, le dio unos golpecitos a su cliente para que entrara, y desapareció.

El cuarto era oscuro. La única iluminación provenía de dos altas veladoras encendidas con fuego azul y ubicadas en el centro. En medio de éstas se encontraba un trono dorado, en el cual estaba sentada la que debía de ser la Princesa Relámpago.

—Te estaba esperando —habló con una voz profunda.

Zuko la observó detenidamente. Tenía sus brazos apoyados en las partes laterales del trono, la espalda recta, sus piernas levemente separadas, y su muslo derecho a medio subir.

Portaba un antifaz color oro que apenas le cubría el contorno de la zona de sus ojos. Llevaba su cabello negro recogido con una especie de diminuta corona en la parte alta, y unos mechones rebeldes caían sobre su rostro.

Su visitante parecía estar clavado al suelo cual estatua. Como vio que no articulaba palabra alguna, se paró con parsimonia de su preciado trono, y caminó hacia su acompañante.

Una vez estuvieron cara a cara, Zuko pudo apreciar mejor pequeños detalles. Sus ojos, por ejemplo, que eran color ámbar y hacían juego con el antifaz dorado. También miró sus labios por largos segundos. Eran carnosos y pintados de carmín. Toda su esencia era elegante, poderosa, y el Maestro Fuego no podía despegar la vista de ella.

Azula se dio cuenta de toda la atención que estaba recibiendo, así que se acercó aún más y levantó su máscara hasta que rozaron sus labios. Primero algo delicado, después fue ganando intensidad y la Princesa terminó el beso con una mordida.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó de nuevo en dirección hacia su asiento. Miró por encima de su hombro, y con una media sonrisa confirmó que el de la máscara azul estaba siguiéndola.

Se sentó en el trono con las piernas abiertas y lo miró fijamente. A simple vista, él parecía un muchacho tímido, pero Azula estaba casi segura de que aquello no era nada más que mojigatería. De cualquier manera, ese tipo de personas eran sus favoritas. Presentaban un reto, del que, orgullosamente, siempre salía vencedora. Era la Princesa quien lograba destaparlos, hacerlos gritar.

Como era de esperarse, él seguía sin tener iniciativa. Ella lo jaló del brazo y él quedó frente al trono de rodillas. Azulo bajó su cabeza lentamente, tomó la parte derecha de su rostro, que era lo único que podía ver, pues la máscara aún cubría su otra mitad, y volvieron a besarse.

Zuko se sentía confundido, aunque estaba demasiado ocupado en otros asuntos como para ponerse a meditarlo. Se encontraba al lado de una hermosa mujer, con facciones refinadas, y que desprendía cierto esoterismo que sólo lograba atraerlo aún más. No supo responder el por qué, pero de repente comenzó a sentirse muy excitado, a diferencia de cuando estaba con la acróbata. La única explicación, aunque carente de sentido y que rozaba casi en la paranoia, era que esa bebida púrpura que tomó al inicio, contenía algún tipo de afrodisiaco y por fin empezaba a cobrar efecto.

Exploraron sus bocas, sus lenguas jugaron. No era nada que no hubiera hecho antes el Maestro Fuego, aunque ella tenía una experiencia increíble y se notaba.

—Ahora quiero que hagas algo más —ordenó. El Maestro Fuego lo miró atento y asintió con un sumiso movimiento de cabeza, algo que dejó fascinada a Azula. Amaba cuando eran así de obedientes.

Se irguió y se acomodó en su trono. Llevó sus manos a la cabeza de Zuko y la condujo hasta su vagina. El pobre no supo qué hacer. Había comenzado a temblar levemente, provocando lástima en la Princesa Relámpago. A veces los vírgenes eran tan cohibidos.

—Sé que sabes cómo hacerlo —Lo animó, lamiéndose los labios para que él captara que se trataba de un trabajo oral, y tocándose con sus finos dedos su zona íntima para provocarlo.

Zuko suspiró. Podía negarse, por supuesto, pero había algo en esa mujer que lo invitaba a dar lo mejor de sí para lograr complacerla. Además, se dijo, no importaba mucho si lo hacía mal, no es como si la prostituta fuera a juzgarlo, ¿o sí?

Se acercó temeroso, con los labios entreabiertos. Su compañera no llevaba ropa interior y desde antes de tocarla, supo que ya estaba húmeda.

Inició con un lengüetazo de arriba hacia abajo. Ella tenía un sabor salado, comparado con nada que hubiera probado antes, sin ser desagradable.

—Sigue —pidió Azula con los ojos cerrados. El Maestro no era bueno con la lengua, sin embargo, sentirlo dentro de ella le causaba placer.

—Está bien. Suficiente —Él paró enseguida, luego de tres minutos haciéndole un lamentable intento de oral—. ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó mientras le levantaba la barbilla para que la viera. Era una costumbre suya el "coleccionar" los nombres de las personas con quienes se acostaba.

—Zuko —respondió. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de inventarse un nombre. Estando allí, parecía como si su cabeza no funcionara del todo bien.

Azula levantó las cejas con curiosidad. No tenía memoria de muchas cosas de su infancia, empero "Zuko" era una palabra que jamás olvidaría. Posiblemente no se tratara de su hermano. Había escuchado que, en los últimos años, los padres habían optado por bautizar a sus hijos con vocablos de dialectos y con significados extraños. Aun así, sentía en su interior una curiosidad frustrante. Por suerte, sabía cómo comprobar quién era.

Lo besó de nuevo. Zuko le correspondió con pasión. Al mismo tiempo, ella fue retirando poco a poco la máscara, hasta que ésta quedó tendida en el suelo. Y, finalmente, la vio. Aquella cicatriz inconfundible, que le fascinaba de una manera enfermiza.

Recordaba a la perfección cómo se la hizo. O, mejor dicho, cómo se la hicieron: Ella tenía seis años, él, ocho.

Fue en un día lluvioso. Su padre, Ozai, recién llegaba a casa, luego de estar todo el día en la cantina, lugar que se había convertido en su "segundo hogar", después del funeral de Ursa, su esposa, quien había muerto ahogada en un paseo en canoa que ella y su hijo mayor habían compartido.

Ozai, desde antes, ya poseía un carácter fuerte. Pero ahora que su amada no estaba, parecía haber perdido la cordura. Bebía, les gritaba a sus hijos, se la pasaba días en su habitación. En pocas palabras, no era el padre del año. Y fue precisamente todo eso lo que Zuko le reclamó aquel día. Dijo que él y Azula también sufrían, que necesitaban a su papá.

—¡Malnacido! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a desafiarme?! ¡Tú mataste a tu madre! ¡No eres más que un débil mocoso! ¡Debías protegerla! Ojalá hubieras muerto tú en vez de Ursa —Por supuesto, siendo su vástago el único presente durante el accidente de Ursa, Ozai lo culpaba exclusivamente a él.

Zuko lloró lleno de rabia. Ozai, harto de todo, le lanzó una bola de fuego que dejaría esa cicatriz imborrable en el lado izquierdo de su cara.

Azula lo contempló con cierta diversión. Zuko se lamentó la noche entera y, después, huyó de casa, yendo en busca de su tío Iroh, con quien vivía desde entonces.

La Maestra Fuego se quedó a lado de su padre durante ocho años más. Ella se esforzaba para ser la hija perfecta, quería ser el orgullo de papi: sacaba buenas notas en la Academia y le ayudaba con el negocio de joyería que había mantenido a la familia durante generaciones. Él siempre la prefirió sobre su hermano. Le compraba cosas, la consentía cuando se acordaba de que tenía una hija. Sin embargo, al final, Azula también se cansó de que su padre no fuera nada más que un maldito ebrio que, incluso en ciertas ocasiones, se le insinuaba. Así que un día tomó una buena cantidad de dinero, y se fue de la mansión. Meses después entró al Circo. Jamás supo qué había sido de su padre o de su hermano, y poco le importaba.

Ahora, Zuzu se encontraba a sus pies. Sí, definitivamente las casualidades de la vida resultaban encantadoras.

Besó su cicatriz con delicadeza, como si recién se la acabara de hacer y temiera que fuera a lastimarle. Zuko se hizo pequeño, lleno de vergüenza. Esa maldita cicatriz lo había perseguido toda la vida. Se burlaban de él, lo señalaban, incluso a él mismo le resultaba asquerosa.

—Voy a hacerte mío —susurró en su oído. Su nuevo descubrimiento la había invadido de deseo. Tenía ganas de someter a su estúpido hermano mayor. Además, reconocía que los años le habían sentado bien. Ya era un hombre hecho y derecho, y Azula lo quería dentro de ella.

Se paró de su trono, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Zuzu y mordisqueó su oreja juguetonamente. Luego, lo sentó a él en el asiento que había ocupado unos segundos atrás, y ella se le subió en sus piernas. Lamió los labios de su hermano y comprobó con placer que su pene ya se encontraba erecto.

Desabrochó salvajemente la toga café que llevaba, dejando su pecho al descubierto, un cuerpo bien trabajado. Ya no podía esperar más. Ella se levantó y deslizó el vestido color tinto. Zuko la apreció detenidamente. Su piel como la nieve, su estrecha cintura, su abdomen plano y sus pechos que, si bien no eran enormes, tenían un gran tamaño, y estaban adornados con unos exquisitos pezones rosas en el centro. Perfección.

Azula volvió a sentarse sobre él. Sin más preámbulos, bajó su bóxer, la única prenda que aún le quedaba, y acarició con lentitud su miembro. Zuko gimió extasiado. Su corazón latía con prisa.

Lo masturbó durante un poco más y, súbitamente, colocó su pene dentro de ella. Él gritó. Su punta ardía. La primera estocada le dolió. Lo demás, fue placer puro. Era una sensación por completo nueva. Su interior era reconfortante, cálido, y al mismo tiempo estaba tan mojada.

Su compañero ya se había acostumbrado, así que las embestidas tomaron más fuerza. Azula se apoyaba en los hombros de Zuko para poder levantarse. Iba hacia arriba, casi a punto de salirse, y entonces se dejaba caer de lleno, robándole gritos de satisfacción a ambos.

Por fin, el Maestro Fuego tomó más confianza. Rodeó con sus manos la cadera de la Princesa Relámpago, y trató de moverse a un ritmo más rápido. Azula lo siguió. Se habían unido en un compás frenético. A Zuzu le gustaba cómo se sentía, y además se deleitaba con la vista de los pechos de ella saltando. Hipnotizado, posó su dedo pulgar en el pezón erecto de Azula. Fue una leve caricia. Ella sintió una descarga eléctrica. Usualmente, prefería los gestos rudos, pero algo tenía el delicado tacto de su hermano que le revolvió el vientre en una sensación desconocida y placentera.

Estaban a punto de llegar, mas no querían parar.

Ella se separó, tomó a Zuko, y lo empujó al suelo, donde quedó boca arriba. No perdió más tiempo, y se lanzó sobre él.

Se besaron con ímpetu. Zuzu le acariciaba toda la espalda, hasta llegar a su trasero, y de nuevo subía.

Luego de repartir roces, Zuko restregó su miembro en la entrada de ella. Azula entendió la señal, y de nuevo se lo metió. Eran estocadas profundas, iba adelante y hacia atrás, adelante y hacia atrás. Sus cuerpos sudaban. Azula amaba la idea de acostarse con su hermano, y éste se había olvidado del mundo. Apenas y recordaba que estaba en un prostíbulo.

Lo hacía sentir tan bien, que decidió tratar de hacer algo por ella. Inseguro, llevó su dedo índice a la vagina de la Maestra Fuego. No esperó a que le diera permiso, y entonces metió su dedo y comenzó a masturbarla, al mismo tiempo que las penetraciones seguían. Azula gritó por el repentino movimiento, y lo animó a continuar. Así siguieron durante un buen rato. La Maestra Fuego, entonces, hizo su jugada, su toque personal que siempre dejaba: En medio de las embestidas, generó un pequeño relámpago y lo dirigió directo al cuello de Zuzu, dejando una diminuta marca. Sintió una sacudida, un dolor mezclado con excitación que lo hizo gritar, y entonces el nombre de superhéroe que su prostituta llevaba, tomó sentido.

Cuando iban a alcanzar el orgasmo, Zuko se detuvo y habló:

—Quiero que me hagas algo —pidió con la respiración entrecortada. Su cabello estaba revuelto, sus ojos a medio cerrar a causa de tanto placer.

Azula no respondió. Esperó a escuchar cuál era la fantasía de su hermano.

—¿Podrías… masturbarme con tus pechos? —De repente, aquella timidez que se supone había dejado atrás, volvió por arte de magia.

—Sólo si gimes mi nombre mientras lo hago —condicionó con una media sonrisa.

—¿Cuál es?

—Azula —reveló. Sabía que su hermano no se daría cuenta. Aparte de que no era la única Azula en el mundo, él siempre había sido un poco lento. Y con todo eso del sexo, parecía más atontado de lo normal.

Sin embargo, el nombre le evocó un recuerdo extraño. Por supuesto, decidió ignorarlo y centrarse en la belleza de mujer que tenía en frente.

Ella bajó hasta quedar a la altura de su miembro, agitó sus pechos y los posicionó a cada lado del pene de Zuko, entonces frotó y frotó. No era un movimiento tan rápido y preciso como el de una masturbación normal, pero, para Zuko, la sensación era un millón de veces mejor. Su piel era suave, y la imagen de esos senos blanquecinos rozando su miembro, sería algo que recordaría siempre.

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Azula, así! —Sin poder controlarlo, terminó en ella. Sus pechos quedaron pintados del líquido de su hermano. Azula tomó un poco con su dedo índice y se lo llevó a su boca, relamiéndose los labios. Zuko gimió una vez más y después se dejó caer, exhausto.

La Princesa Relámpago contempló a su hermano. Parecía tan tranquilo y satisfecho, que casi lamentó lo que iba a decir.

—Fue muy divertido, ¿verdad _, Zuzu_?

Él abrió los ojos de golpe. Sintió cómo si el corazón se le hubiera parado. Azula se le quedó viendo, curiosa por lo que fuera a hacer.

Tomó con movimientos torpes su ropa, y salió corriendo de ahí, presa del pánico. Varrick lo contempló huir con cara de loco y la piel pálida, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

—¡No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser! —Se repetía una y otra vez aún sin creérselo. Definitivamente los espíritus tenían algo en contra suya, porque aquellas cosas tan jodidas no le pasaban a cualquiera.

La repugnante idea de que había tenido sexo con su hermana. Corrección: perdió su virginidad con su hermana, le provocó arcadas. Se sentía asqueado, tenía vergüenza de él mismo. Se dijo que jamás volvería a ese puto circo, o a ningún otro prostíbulo.

Conforme los días pasaban, lo único que hacía era preguntarse dónde estaría Azula, cómo terminó en ese lugar, y por qué hizo lo que hizo. Incluso se le cruzó por la mente escabullirse e ir a buscarla. También deseaba poder suprimir aquella noche de su memoria, olvidar ese momento traumático. Sin embargo, se estaba volviendo loco con la imagen de ellos dos haciéndolo, que se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Azula, en cambio, la estaba pasando de maravilla. ¡Qué bien que se veía Zuzu! ¡Qué buena reunión de hermanos!

—¡Azula!, ¿te divertiste en la Nación del Fuego? Fue lindo volver a casa, ¿a que sí? —preguntó Ty Lee, su mejor amiga.

—Fue… interesante.

—Muchos hombres dijeron que me amaban. ¡Son tan lindos!

—Ty Lee, ellos no te aman en realidad. Sólo les gustaste porque cogiste con ellos —Le aclaró cruelmente.

—No me importa. Los hice feliz —respondió optimista—. Y tú, Azula, ¿hiciste feliz a alguien?

—Digamos que… Le cambié la vida a una persona —respondió con una media sonrisa.

* * *

Nótese que tengo disfunción en hacer finales (?)

En fin, gracias por leer n.n

Pd: Sí, Varrick era necesario para el fic xD.


End file.
